Triforce Rumors
by Final Authority
Summary: When an insane black-cloaked man sends Link on a quest to find out if the Triforce Rumors are true or false. Is the triforce Zelda 64? Probably not but Link's going to find out anyway.


A/N welcome to my new fic! Just to let you know these are all real Triforce Rumors I found online. They've all been tested false. Anyway I'm doing several weird Triforce rumors first, two other rumors, and then Ariana's triforce rumor. I'll give the site name after the rumor. If anyone else has done a fic like this I'm sorry I didn't know. Ok let's begin.

Chapter 1: Bomb in the lava pit.

Link sat under a big tree in Hyrule. "Finally a break…" he smiled a bit and looked at the back of his hand where there was a golden symbol of three triangles. He grinned even wider, then pulled his hat down over his eyes and began to sleep. Of course poor Link's sleep didn't last long…

"Hey Link! Wake up!" Link opened one eye to see a person with a black cloak standing in front of him.

"What now?! Can't I get a fu-"

"Stop! This story's rated PG! No cussing!" said the figure.

"Story? Well what ever. Who are you?" The person shrugged.

"A random person xaio23 created for this fic. Anyway I'm sending you on a quest."

"To do what?"

"To try and find out if the Triforce rumors and some other rumors are true or false."

"Why should I?"

"Because…if you don't…then you won't know if they're true or not."

"I don't care…"

"Yes…yes you do."

"Says who?"

"Says me the authoress!" yelled a random voice out of nowhere. "Now get your ass up and start searching!"

"Ok fine…" Link growled as he pulled himself up. "Ok what's the rumor." The cloaked figure pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and began reading.

_throw a bomb before Ganon's castle in the center of the lava circle to uncover a secret passage to the sky fortress, where you will uncover the sky temple, this is where you will find the three triforce pieces. _

-Odyssey of Hyrule (A/N great site BTW)

Link raised an eyebrow. "Sky temple? Are you insane?" A couple moments passed.

"Yes…" said the cloaked person, "I am…" Link looked at Hyrule castle which was off in the distance.

"But Ganon was destroyed a long time ago! His castle isn't there anymore!" Suddenly the sky darkened and Hyrule Castle crumbled to the ground and Ganon's Castle sprung out of the ground.

"You were saying?" asked the cloaked person.

"Nevermind."

"Good! Now off to the castle you go!"

"I hate you…" Link muttered as he walked off. After a while of traveling Link hiked all the way to Hyrule Castle Town. "I'm…so tired…" he stated sitting up against one of the walls of a ruined shop. Then he remembered the fact he could have just summoned Epona instead of walking. "I hate my life…" He grumbled standing back up. As he walked through the passage to the castle an awesome cinema scene of Link walking in occurred and the letters Ganon's Castle flashed.

"Hey!" Link yelled pushing the letters aside. "I can't see!" The 'o' ran off to cry while the other letters followed. (A/N yeah this is what happens when you mix an authoress eating sugar, the internet, and the Legend of Zelda. Forgive my weirdness lol.) Link continued down the passage and walked onto the Rainbow Bridge which had a beautiful view of a Lava Pit which would most likely burn you alive if you fell in. Anyway he grabbed a bomb out of his bomb bag and through it in the lava. It didn't hit the center.

"Damn." Link cursed. He grabbed his hover boots and ran out threw in a bomb and began running back. He caught onto the edge of the bridge with one hand. "Whew!" he said smiling a bit. "I thought I was going to fall in!" Just then he felt his hand losing his grip. He looked up to see the letters gathered around his hand picking off his fingers. "Oh f-." The Hylian began to curse but was cut off as he rapidly fell toward the lava. As he hit the lava darkness overtook him and he blanked out. When he awoke he was standing in front of the passage.

"You didn't hit the center." the random voice from nowhere called. "Try again!"

"How!" Link yelled.

"This I got from the Odyssey of Hyrule again. Thanks Vidiogamer X. Ok here's how to do it. First, go across the rainbow bridge and get on the small landing to the right of the entrance of the castle. Now position yourself so that you can face the frame of the entrance. Now take out the Longshot and shoot at the part of the entrance that is beyond the plane of the wall. You will have to have the right angle to do the trick properly. Now shoot the Longshot at it, and you will grapple to the wall (The only place anywhere on Ganon's Castle this is possible) and you will fall behind the wall polygon onto a ledge on the other side. Then throw the bomb." Link stood there.

"Wait…what?"

"Oh fine I'll do it myself." A bomb dropped out of the sky and Link ran over to the bridge.

"A dead hit!" He looked around. "There's no passage here..." Suddenly a loud explosion made him look toward the castle. It was crumbling.

"Whoop." said the voice. "Guess that rumor was false. Anyway there must be something that was holding the castle foundations under there. Better run." Link was already running before the voice finished.

A/N: that was a fun chapter! I doubt anyone will really like this story or not but whatever it's fun to write. Please if you like it or hate it R&R. The next one should be up soon!


End file.
